


click

by flowershik



Category: VIXX
Genre: Alternate Universe - Not K-Pop Idols, Gen, M/M, hakyeon and sanghyuk are mentioned, i know vixx has more members than jaehwan and wonshik i PROMISE, just a casual bar encounter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-06
Updated: 2019-02-06
Packaged: 2019-10-23 00:45:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17673188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flowershik/pseuds/flowershik
Summary: Soft laughter tumbled past plush lips at that  – the sound being one that made his heart feel a bit lighter for some reason. It shouldn’t, but there he was, being all pretty and laughing and Wonshik thought maybe he was falling just a tiny bit in love.





	click

**Author's Note:**

> this was just a random idea i had while making dinner. it didn't turn out like what i imagined but i figured i can post it anyway.

He couldn’t remember the last time he had been this nervous – fingers fumbling around with his belt, shirt loosely tucked into black jeans. It was highly likely that he looked like a teenage boy about to date his long-time school crush for the very first time.

The truth wasn’t all that far off… only that he had absolutely no idea who he was going to meet here. Sure, he had seen a picture online, but that barely was the same thing as seeing someone in person. God knew he didn’t look the way he looked in his selfies; people deemed him unphotogenic, but Wonshik wasn’t vain enough to believe that. Sure, he didn’t look bad, but he also wasn’t exactly the most amazing looking person either.

A good average, perhaps.

The male straightened in his seat, his gaze shifting around in attempt to spot a guy that looked somewhat like the photo he had in mind. It was already ten minutes past the time they had agreed on. Maybe he wasn’t going to show up at all? Maybe he was just as nervous or too shy to come in here? Whatever it was, it didn’t help his case.

Checking his phone for both – the time as well as to see if maybe there was a message he had missed –, he finally ended up moving towards the bar and sat down on a stool.

“Uh, yeah, can I get a coke please?” Lips turned into a smile that didn’t reach his eyes as he looked over at the female behind the counter who presented him a glass of coke mere seconds later. “Cool, thanks.” He paid for his little sugar fix before half turning on his stool to keep an eye on the entry.

Five minutes passed, then ten, twenty eventually.

Truly, he started to feel more than a little stupid. What on earth had he dressed up like this for? Hell, he even had properly styled his hair, added a tiny bit of eyeliner to look less sleepy.

All only to be stood up, apparently.

“God, this is ridiculous.” – it was a voice he didn’t recognize, some guy next to him who caught his attention when his gaze finally broke from the door. Wonshik didn’t mean to eavesdrop out of nowhere, it was merely what he tuned in to. “Whiskey, please. Make it a double, actually.”

Pushing his wire rimmed glasses up a bit, he turned back around to his coke, took a sip but very casually looked the male next to him up and down. That was something he usually got away with for reasons he didn’t entirely comprehend either.

The other seemed pissed, judging by the way he picked up his glass, emptied it, and sat it back down on the counter, more roughly than necessary. Even so, there was no way Wonshik wouldn’t be able to call him beautiful. What a silly thought, really. But his features were special, his nose a little pointy, lips pouty. Dark blonde hair styled into a perfect mess. He was wearing a leather jacket, tight black jeans much like Wonshik’s own.

“Like what you see?” His voice was cocky, not at all irritated though. Perhaps he liked being looked at like that.

“Yeah, no, I mean- I’ve seen worse and it’s definitely less depressing to look at you than wait for someone who very clearly stood me up.”

Soft laughter tumbled past plush lips at that – the sound being one that made his heart feel a bit lighter for some reason. It shouldn’t, but there he was, being all pretty and laughing and Wonshik thought maybe he was falling just a tiny bit in love.

“Do you usually laugh at strangers when they tell you they’ve been stood up?” Now it was his turn to sound cocky, slightly so anyway. He was amused, a tad bit confused maybe.

“No, god. No. It’s just funny ‘cause, same.”

It was a split of a second in which he wondered who in their right mind would stand someone like mysterious stranger up, but then again, he could wonder the same thing about himself. The moment he had thought that thought however, he shook his head ever so slightly in attempt to shake it.

The coincidence was almost too big, yet nothing about the other male looked like the guy he had been supposed to meet here. “So you've been also waiting for someone, huh? Well, I guess you’ve found yourself some company anyway. If you don’t mind, that is.”

“Jaehwan.” Was the only answer he got – but it was enough to bring a smile to the blonde’s lips as he, once more, pushed up his glasses a bit.

“Well, nice to meet you, Jaehwan. Wonshik’s the name.”

“Pleasure, Wonshik. What are you drinking, can I get you a refill?” Why he would offer him that was beyond him, but he still nodded in reply.

“Just coke, really. Didn’t want to leave a bad impression in case my date still showed up and all. That and I really,  _really_ , don’t handle my alcohol well,” he grinned with a shrug. Talking came so easy with the other, but he didn’t mind opening up a little and neither did Jaehwan, it seemed.

“You know, I was gonna meet this guy-“ the fact that Jaehwan had wanted to meet a  _guy_  made Wonshik’s stomach feel funny. “-I haven’t even seen before. I know this is going to sound absolutely stupid, but I tried this dumb dating app, right? We decided to meet here. I feel like I should have known this couldn’t go well. It never does.”

Now it was his turn to laugh, much like Jaehwan had earlier.

“What’s so funny?” he asked, all innocence and wonder.

“Nothing, it’s just – look, I was pretty much going on a blind date as well. It’s like you and I were supposed to meet up but that’s impossible because you’re obviously a Jaehwan, not a Hakyeon, and your hair isn’t black. Your features are completely different too and I don’t think I am that blind, especially considering that these glasses aren’t even prescription ones.”

“No offence, but you definitely are a Wonshik, not a Sanghyuk. But that’s of course only if you didn’t catfish and use a different name because you like playing with strangers’ feelings.” Those words came with a smile that surely was brighter than the sun, a smile that had Wonshik melt a little in his seat next to the other.

It was so silly though, he couldn’t help but chuckle. “Yeah, right. That’s definitely something I usually do. Then I go and pretend not to be that person to the person I originally talked to while pretending to be someone else.” It didn’t make any sort of sense, but maybe that was their deal right now. All he knew was that Jaehwan was sipping on a coke now as well and maybe all of this was the best thing that could have come out of this.

“Well, maybe it was meant to go this way, then. Although I gotta say I’m pretty sure maybe our ways would have crossed either way, at one point or another.” The way he sounded so sure saying that was quite a bit mindblowing, but it made Wonshik smile, if nothing else. Did that mean Jaehwan was happy he had met him? Was that even something you could say after talking for, what, five minutes?

“I wouldn’t be so sure about that – I don’t usually go out to bars like this. Not my kinda crowd.” Neither was the music his, or generally going out to grab drinks with friends. He preferred the comfort of his own four walls more often than not.

“One thing is for sure, though. You would have caught my eye anywhere, be it in a bar, the fucking library or just some café. You’re cute.”

He hadn’t expected such straight forward words, his gaze shifting from a strand that had fallen into Jaehwan’s eyes down to the glass he picked up to turn a little in his hands. His cheeks were definitely flushing – he was flustered, why though wasn’t anything he could say. Usually, he wouldn’t react like this. Perhaps he truly was back to being an awkward teenager out on his first date.

“God, see! You’re cute, even now. I don’t know how you do it ‘cause you’re all tatted up, with a dumb ripped jeans and  _eyeliner_. You should look intimidating, but you’re just – adorable, honestly.” Maybe it was the whiskey speaking, however Wonshik had to admit that it certainly didn’t do his ego any bad to hear things like that. It became obvious that he had been checked out fairly well at one point or another and that alone was already ego stroking enough for one night. Not that Wonshik necessarily needed it.

“Oh, please. Just because you paid for my coke doesn’t mean you can just call me out like this,” he laughed, obviously not entirely serious. At least he could look up again now, half sure the redness had left his face. Whether or not it really had wasn't anything he could say with certainty.

"Oh, I have no reason to call you out considering we're in the same situation and all, but I _will_ compliment you if I want to. Which I did. Just say thank you and move on."

Had he just – had Jaehwan just winked at him? He couldn't even trust his own eyes anymore, felt as though his brain might be playing tricks on him. All of this seemed way too good to be true.

"Fine. Thank you, Jaehwanie," he said in his best impression of a cute voice and smiled, a hand reaching out to nudge his shoulder. "So, who were you going to meet here anyway? A Sanghyuk?" That much he knew already, but that was about it. For some reason though, he was curious to find out what kind of people Jaehwan liked.

Scientific reasons and all.

"Huh? Oh, yeah. I don't actually know much about him… But honestly, I've met a couple people like that already, but they all just... want sex? I'm not into that – I mean, I'm into sex. Just not the casual hookups, it's not what I'm looking for at the moment." Yeah, the whiskey had most definitely loosened his tongue.

"God, that's so relatable! Except it was literally going to be my first time meeting someone I've met online. I don't know, it's a weird concept to me." Because nobody was the same in person as they presented themselves online, right?

Either way, it was delightful to hear neither of them were looking for hookups. Not that Wonshik was imagining them going out for dates to maybe get to know each other better – he would never do such a thing with someone he had just met. Just like he didn’t have to try very hard to not get lost in the other’s eyes that sparkled in the dim light whenever he looked at him. Definitely not.

"I guess it could be weird, but isn't that literally how people meet these days?" 

“ _These days_?!” Wonshik's nose scrunched slightly as he made a face. "You just made yourself sound a hundred years old or something. But yeah, I guess so. I don't know.“

He was going to go deeper into the matter when his phone lit up – it had laid dismissed on the counter next to his coke, but the fact that he apparently got a message from Hakyeon, a good hour too late, did sort of gain his attention. “Let me just check this real quick,” he said as he unlocked his phone to actually read the message. Except before he got to do so, his phone was snatched from his hand, eyes meeting with Jaehwan’s when he looked up. “What are you–?”

“I’m not stealing your phone, calm down!” Jaehwan was laughing, lips parted and eyes small. He truly was amazing to look at in a lot of ways and Wonshik caught himself thinking that he wouldn’t mind doing so on a regular basis. “I thought – because I just now got a message as well, which I bet is from Sanghyuk, that I can delete yours and you can delete mine and instead of worrying about what could have been, we just enjoy this night together? We can always pretend we were supposed to meet here. I like you, and I would much rather keep this– uh, _date_ , going than go back to thinking about why someone ditched me.”

Eyes widened behind his glasses, his head dipping to the side in thought. But the smile that slowly showed through on his lips wasn’t anything he could or wanted to hide. “Did you just call this,” he made a gesture to the both of them as well as their surroundings, “a date?” The thought alone had him feel funny all over again – maybe that was why he was sounding a bit breathless all of a sudden.

It was Jaehwan’s turn to smile somewhat flustered this time around.

“I mean, yeah. We could make it a date, right? What do you say, Wonshikkie?”

That truly was the last straw – Wonshik was absolutely sure now that he was at least a little in love with Jaehwan. Not that he believed in love at first sight or anything like that, no. But he certainly believed in that click upon first meeting someone, and he felt it strongly with Jaehwan.

“I say this is the best date I’ve had so far in my life.”

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for making it to the end, feel free to leave kudos or a comment if u wanna <3


End file.
